Existing portable barcode readers are hand held and can be moved with respect to a target barcode, to image and decode the bar code. Target objects, e.g., a product package that includes a target barcode, are brought within a field-of-view (“FOV”) of the barcode reader by aiming a visible aiming pattern to strike the package at a region of the barcode. In stationary bar code readers the situation is reversed, i.e. the product is moved through a stationary field of view. The barcode reader typically provides an audible and/or visual signal to indicate the target barcode has been successfully imaged and decoded.
Both stationary and portable imaging-based barcode readers include at least one camera or scan engine. A typical scan engine has a pixel array having photosensitive elements such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) device. The scan engine also typically includes an illumination system having light emitting diodes (LEDs) or a cold cathode fluorescent lamp (CCFL) that directs illumination toward a target object, e.g., a target bar code. Light reflected from the target bar code is focused through a lens located near or on the scan engine by an imaging system such that focused light is concentrated onto the pixel array of photosensitive elements. The pixels of the array are sequentially read out by the scan engine, generating an analog signal representative of a captured image frame. The analog signal is amplified by a gain factor and the amplified analog signal is digitized by an analog-to-digital converter. Decoding circuitry of the imaging system processes the digitized signals and decodes the imaged bar code.
Users of imaging based bar code readers can capture images that include signatures or parts of a form in the region of a bar code. To reduce the size of the output picture from the reader, only the desired part of the form need be captured. In some applications, the desired part of the form is defined relative to a barcode printed on the form.
If the user is moving the bar code reader with respect to the product or the user moves the product with respect to a stationary reader when the image is captured, the image may be blurred even through the bar code is accurately decoded.